1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounted, adjustable steps for vehicles and, in particular, to a multi-angle, extendable, and selectively height-adjustable step that can be mounted to a trailer such as a boat trailer, a camping trailer, trailers for all-terrain vehicles and motorcycles, and the like.
2. The Background Art
Many vehicles include a trailer hitch or hitch receiver for pulling trailers. Trailer hitches are often used to pull a boat trailer, a camping trailer, a motorcycle trailer, an all-terrain vehicle trailer, a bike trailer, a luggage trailer, etc. The cargo (e.g., boats, motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles, bicycles, luggage or the like) carried by such vehicles is often manually strapped, or otherwise attached, to the bed or receiving portion of the trailer. Accordingly, those using such trailer systems often find themselves climbing up and standing on some part of the towing vehicle or the trailer in order to load the vehicle or trailer, cover the contents of the trailer, strap, or otherwise attach, cargo to the trailer, or the like. This is often inconvenient and may ultimately lead to injuries. For example, with insufficient or poorly placed foot support, a person may fall and, accordingly, become injured. Likewise, ankles may be twisted or shins bruised. Also, a fall or misstep may result in cargo being damaged, falling, or tipping over that may cause injuring to the person who fell or slipped from the vehicle or trailer or a bystander.
Various hitch mounted step assemblies are known in the art. Some prior art assemblies include a step that attaches to a hitch receiver. Other assemblies have an extendable step that can be extended for use and retracted after use for storage. Additionally, some prior art step assemblies include a step that is pivotable between a storage position and a position for supporting a user. Still other prior art step assemblies include a step that facilitates easier access to the tailgate of the vehicle. Such prior art assemblies often do not provide any access to areas located a significant distance away from the receiver hitch mounted on the towing vehicle. Accordingly, the utility of such prior art step assemblies may be limited in function. For example, such assemblies do not take into consideration the need for complete adjustability relative to height. For example, different tasks may require different step height placements for optimum access and to ensure the safety of the user.
Based on the foregoing, what is needed is a step assembly that is adjustable with respect to angle of extension (e.g., height) and extension length to properly support a user in various positions. Also what is needed is a simple, cost-effective, adjustable step that can be attached to a vehicle trailer, while still maintaining full functionality while supporting a user.